Fall
by bookluver115
Summary: What's gonna make Annabeth fall in love? With Percy? Cute little Onshot. Songfic.Very Fluffy. The last olympian kiss never happened. as much as i hate the alternate ending part it's nessecary


_**The Last Olympian Kiss Never happened. I don't the Percy Jackson series. Thats all Riordan (though currently i am a little pissed at him)**_

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked to the camps amphitheater with my books in my hand. Percy's not told me to go there. I was beginning to give up on him. I sighed. Sometimes, I wish he wasn't such a Seaweed Brain. Only someone as dumb as Percy wouldn't notice all the passes I made at him. Sighing again, I made my way inside the amphitheatre. On stage was Percy and a few other Apollo guys. A few chairs were scattered across the large room. "What's going on?" I voiced curiously. Just then a squealing Tori lead me to a seat in front. " Do you know what's going on?" I asked as she nearly broke my wrist. "You'll see." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Aphrodite kids I tell you. Crazy. Once I got seated Percy turned around. He saw me and smiled. "This one," He started " Goes out to my best friend, Annabeth." I gave him a little wave. He replied with a wink. Then, he motioned to his band. Music started and he began to sing.

**Whoa, ooh  
Well, let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**

My mouth dropped open. Holy Zeus, his voice was amazing. One that could rival Apollo's. Then I paid attention to the lyrics. Wait, what? Did he mean that? I listened in. He was looking at me and smiling.

**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**  
**You're the smile on my face**  
**And I ain't going nowhere**  
**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**  
**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

I was frozen in shock. He loves me? That doesn't make sense. I was kinda counting o him being slower. Being a flirt and being in a relationship were two very different things. I wasn't shure I was ready.

**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do**  
**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose**  
**Well, I don't wanna lose it either**  
**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand**

**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**  
**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**  
**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**  
**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**

I bit my lip and looked down. Every time I thought about what Luke did, it kills me. Even though he is a I thought back to the sea of monsters. Percy was there for me the whole way.

**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

Percy walked off the stage and stopped in front of me.

**I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall**

**But if you spread your wings**  
**You can fly away with me**  
**But you can't fly unless you let your...**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

I couldn't take it anymore. This guy was pouring out his heart to me. I grabbed his neck, pulled him towards me, and kissed him. In the back of my ever working mind, I could here an Apollo guy take the mike and keep singing.

**Who's gonna make you fall in love?**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

We pulled apart. He smiled at me and captured my gray eyes with his amazing sea green eyes. I grinned back up at him and layed my head against his chest.**  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,**

**So fall in love (in love)**  
**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**  
**Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared at all) oh my love**  
**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**  
**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

As the song ended, Percy sang sweetly in my ear.

**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**  
**I will catch you if you fall**

**If you spread your wings**  
**You can fly away with me**  
**But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall**

**_An: so what did you think. I've had this on my mind for a while. Any other songfics u want me to do PM me about them. The song is Fall By Justin Bieber. I don't own any part of the song (though i wish i did.)_  
**


End file.
